With the proliferation of digital cameras and camera-equipped mobile devices, a user may capture an image of a document, or of an object displaying document-like content, for example, a sign, a whiteboard, a poster, a projected slide and other objects displaying document-like content. The captured image may be provided as input to a traditional, document-processing workflow, for example, printing, optical character recognition (OCR), compression, archival and other document processing workflow processes. However, unlike a document image obtained using a scanner, a camera-captured document image may contain clutter with spurious content in the image background. Furthermore, a camera-captured image may suffer from artifacts related to, for example, non-uniform lighting, glare, optical distortion, perspective distortion and other artifact-generating issues. The elimination of artifacts may rely on the accurate detection and extraction of the document region, also considered the document region-of-interest, in the captured image, and subsequent processing in a document-processing workflow may yield erroneous results when the document region is not accurately determined. Therefore, methods and systems for determining a document region-of-interest in an image may be desirable.